Lost Boys: ReVamped
by dibsonodairr
Summary: Her story wasn't pleasant, wasn't easy and if anything it was a damn nightmare. But she rather enjoyed the life she has now. She enjoys being dead.LostBoys/OC Rated for mature content, you have been warned.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lost Boys, or any of the plot lines/banter/characters associated with the movie. I DO own my original characters, they're back-stories, and the different plot lines I add in this story.**

**A/N: The prologue is set before the events of the first movie; in 1983.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Loud howling and laughter combined with the roar of motorcycle engines could be heard in the distant, quickly getting louder as the riders arrived closer and closer to the infamous boardwalk, located in Santa Carla; The Murder Capital of the World._

_The crowd parted as the riders one by one made their way through the crowd. Three out of the four bikes only had one passenger, each a male, except for the first bike which carried two passengers; one of them a young woman._

_They all came to stop, parking side by side, clearly not worried about anyone having the gall to steal their bikes as the casually stepped of them. _

_The only girl easily slipped off the bike, with the help of a peroxide blonde holding on to her waist. From the look of her, one could tell she wasn't tall, for even the smallest, youngest looking of the boys she arrived with; was of greater height than her. She was slim, some would say petite, yet possessed all the curves of a model; leaving her with a figure a majority of women would kill for. _

_She had tanned skin, yet with a bit of a pale tone to her skin almost as if she was a bit ill. This seemed to be the case with her male companions as well. She had dark brown hair that cascaded to the small of her back in soft waves, giving her a seemingly angelic appearance. Yet her vibrant green eyes were seductive and dangerous, leaving most men pinning for her like dogs._

_The peroxide blond, who was more likely than not the leader of their little gang, wrapped a muscular arm around the brunette beauty shoulders as he lead her further into the mass of people, music and shops known as the Santa Carla Boardwalk; the other three leather clad boys following closely behind._

*/*

Liliana grinned as David lead her and the boys towards the merry-go-round. The boys regularly enjoyed pissing off the riders on this particular ride (just like any ride) but this ride held some sentimental value to the girl; she could remember having an adoration for horses when she was a young girl, when she was human.

"Come on girl, your slow as fuck." Paul teased as he pulled her ahead of the other and on to the ride. Liliana giggled as she gently pecked the windblown blond on his mouth before mounting her selected horse. She could feel Paul's lustful gaze burn a whole in the new leather jacket Marko had given her. Speaking of Marko, the curly headed blonde appeared beside her, his Cheshire cat grin in place.

"Any chance I'll be getting some of that, later?" Marko smirked, referring to the teasing she had given Paul moments before.

"Not unless your good." She purred seductively, receiving a hungry look from him in return.

The blonde grinned "You bet baby." Before turning and dragging an on looking Paul away.

20 minutes had passed, at the most, after the boys left to mess with other riders. Liliana was enjoying herself when a rather unwelcomed quest decided to invade her breathing space.

"Hey Kitten, finally told that biker trash to hit the pavement, huh?" A man breathed into her ear. If he was trying to give her an erotic feeling he was so off the mark.

"No, but I really wish you would get the fuck out of my face," She sneered, moving off her horse to leave. The Surf Nazi had other plans though and quickly snatched onto her arm using the momentum to pull her into a kiss.

Liliana squealed at the discomfort of his tongue entering her mouth. She quickly took the chance, and bite hard onto his tongue, immediately drawing blood.

"You bitch!," He growled, drawing back his fist to hit her. When suddenly a fingerless gloved hand grabbed a hold of his fist and pulled it behind his back, causing the man to yelp in pain along with a string of obscenities.

"You don't touch her," David growled pulling the man's arm even further into an inhuman angle, almost breaking his arm. "You understand?"

The man nodded quickly in response, afraid that the angry blonde would decided to rip his arm off. David growled once more and released the man before taking Liliana's hand and quickly pulling her away from the scene he had created.

People parted for the two as they made their way through the heavy populated crowds. Lustful gazes being thrown David's way, while Liliana received glares from girls bold enough to risk her seeing.

"We can't leave you alone for a minute, before someone wants to fuck you." David growled, tightening his grip on the petite brunette's hand. Liliana smirked, a ramped up David was so sexy.

"Isn't that what you," Liliana paused as he turned to face her. "and the boys do?" She questioned innocently, batting her eyelashes as if mocking him.

David smirked coldly, one gloved hand cupping her face in his hand. "As far as I'm concerned, The boys and I are the only ones who get too." He nipped playfully at her lips, resulting in a small moan from his childe.

David chuckled, "Come on, the boys are hungry."

"Aww, tease." Liliana pouted in response, allowing David to pull her closer to his side as they neared Max's Video Store where they knew the rest of their family would be.

*/*

**Okay, I realize that was short. But it is the Prologue.  
>I decided to try my hand at a Lost Boys Fanfic, so please review!<strong>

**BTW, this story is rated M; so expect a lot of smut, language and violence. So if this isn't your taste, feel free to skip this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lost Boys, or any of the plots/banter/minor characters associated with the movie. I DO own my original characters, they're back-stories, and the different additions I make to this story.**

**A/N: I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Chapter One:

_ The year was 1789, David was scowling as he and his brothers walked aimlessly around the small Mexican town they had come across while traveling with Max. Marko was walking beside him, his trademark grin planted across his gorgeous face as he watched in awe of the spectacular nightlife the small village had to offer._

_ Dwayne, followed behind them, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as they walked further and further through the village. The simplicity of the town relaxed him so, as if all his troubles had disappeared as soon as he and his brothers set foot onto the soil._

_ As the hours passed, Dwayne realized he had gotten separated from his two comrades. He didn't make a spectacle of it, since it was in his nature to be the rationalist of the group. He continued his walk._

_ He soon found himself coming across a bond-fire type setting, with a large group of people surrounding whatever it was that had caught their attention in the center._

_ Dwayne easily pushed his way through the crowd, something in the dept of his chest told him that he would want to witness whatever stood in the middle of the crowd. When he finally finished pushing his way through the masses, he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful young woman, probably no younger than 19, dancing gracefully around the circle the crowd had created for her._

_ The dark haired vampire watched silently, finding himself entranced with the shuffle of the beauty's feet and the way she moved her hips suggestively yet innocently, as if she dared someone to try and attempt to touch her._

_ She was, in one word, breathtaking. He imagined her blood would be just as enticing. He continued to watch her dance, ignoring the oooo's and awww's of the audience as they continued to observe with him._

_ With a devilish smile in place, the gorgeous woman performed one more stunt, propelling her slim petite body backwards as she landed gracefully with her arms in the air and her left hip popped out slightly, a signature pose for a Latin dancer._

_ Dwayne could not contain himself any longer and quickly made his way towards the girl, an interested smile plastered to his face._

"_Tienes mucho talento." He complimented, assuming she did not speak English since her home was of Spanish land._

"_Gracias." She smiled softly, pulling at her silk top (that exposed her navel, much to his pleasure)down, in order to be less revealing._

"_No eres de aqui.." She wondered out loud, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as the gorgeous man before her stared her down. His dark eyes sending shivers down her spine._

"_No," He cupped her face gently in the palm of his hand, a soft sigh escaping the young dancer as he ran his calloused hand over her right cheek bone. "Y tu nombre?"_

_ `She smiled, a mischievous glint visible in her green eyes. "Liliana."_

"_Liliana! Donde estas puta!" Liliana's eyes widened and she looked behind the beautiful man to see her husband. He was angry, this much she could tell. Her husband had not always been cruel, in fact he had been quiet kind and gentle while courting her and through the beginning of their marriage. Sadly through the three years of their marriage, she had yet to successfully bare him a son._

_As one would guess fertility was one of the many qualities a wife should have, and so far it was the one thing she had lacked. By the second year of their marriage, gossip had run around the village that the gods had gifted her with the beauty of one of their own, therefore they refused to give her a child._

_Liliana had scoffed at these assumptions, tallying it up to the other women in the village having some kind of vendetta against her, because of her superior appearance. Yet as another year passed the gossip morphed, it was now thought that the gods would not bless her with child because they did **not** see her fit to care for another being._

_And if Liliana was to be honest with herself, she'd admit that she was deadly afraid that this was the cause._

_A tear escaped her eye as she turned to face the stranger again. "Disculpa, ne- I need to go." She gently made her way past his broad figure before she felt a hand clasp around her wrist, pulling her head first into the stranger's defined chest._

_She felt a pair of lips softly brush against her temple, and she gently moaned at the sensation it caused deep within her belly. "We will come back for you." She felt him whisper into her ear._

_All she could do was nod, starring up at his handsome face. She ran a finger tentatively down his face and sighed. "Promise.."_

"_I promise." She felt his lips on her own for a brief second and then in a blink of her eye he had disappeared, with only his whispered answer resounding in her head._

_She turned and looked around the still very much crowed area of the village square and shivered when she could not see him anywhere. She wondered was he even there to begin with? Was he a dream? And...who exactly is we?_

*/*

Liliana howled and cheered from her place, holding on to Paul, as she and her family raced their way on the beach ignoring the protests of people they almost hit in the process. She grinned as she playfully ran her hands under Paul's mesh shirts, trailing her hands upwards towards his pecs and then slowly dragging her nails down to his abs. She could feel the wild blonde shiver appreciatively and turn his head to give her a heated look before turning back to the road.

Liliana continued to move her hands until they all finally arrived at the boardwalk. They all followed David's bike as he pulled to a stop, the other three bikes pulling up beside him and Star, one by one.

As soon as Paul turned off the engine to his bike, Liliana felt his lips on hers. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her tight jean clad legs around his waist and running her hands through his windblown hair. She could feel Paul's hand make its way towards her breasts until a loud cough interrupted them.

Paul reluctantly pulled away from the green-eyed vixen, his lips we're slightly tinted red by Liliana's lipstick and he had a murderous look on his face.

"Keep it PG, Laddie's right here." Marko chuckled, patting his taller friend on the back and wrapping his arms around the small brunette's waist.

Liliana smiled, pecking Marko sweetly on the mouth and watched Dwayne help Laddie off his bike and the little boy run towards his adopted mother.

"Laddie, come here baby." She cooed, opening her arms in a loving manner. The small boy didn't hesitate to run into his mother figure's hug. He was well aware what she and the boys were, but he didn't really care much.

"Do you know what you wanna do tonight?" She questioned, ruffling the hairs on the top of his head affectionately.

Laddie grinned up at her, "Can we go to the concert, tonight?"

"I could take him." Liliana's head snapped up at Star's suggestion. She glared at the gypsy, her eyes glowing a dangerous gold and an almost inaudible growl escaping her throat.

"I think I can manage," she plastered a fake, sugary sweet, smile on her face. "but thanks for offering...Star." She spat the other girl's name, as if it was poison and she couldn't get out of her mouth quick enough.

"Actually," David's voice broke in, "You haven't fed, so maybe Star should take Laddie."

Liliana could never disagree with her sire so she just nodded, reluctantly releasing her hold on Laddie's hand and watching Star lead her son towards the huge crowd where the live concert was located.

"He'll be fine." Dwayne whispered into her ear soothingly, wrapping his arms around her small body.

"I still hate that bitch." She pouted in response, making sure David heard her loud and clear. Dwayne had just chuckled and let the fiery woman lead him and his brothers in the direction of the beach. Her hips swaying suggestively the entire way.

*/*

**Okay, another chapter done.  
>I'm VERY thankful for the people who reviewed the prologue. I'm happy to now people seem to like it, and I promise it just gets better! Now to answer some questions:<strong>

**Will there be a main pairing with Liliana?  
><em>To be blunt, No. Well...not unless a huge (and I mean huge) majority of readers would like for Liliana to end up with only one of the boys and be completely faithful to him. I won't lie, at times it might seem as though the story leans in one pairing then all the others, but each of the boys have a distinct connection to Liliana, which is why she could never just easily pick which boy to be her one and only mate. The boys know this, which is why they don't force her to choose. (though that may not have always been the case...)<em>**

**Will the Emersons be making an appearance?**

_**They sure will! The story as of chapter one follows the plot line of the movie, though there will be a massive amount of flashbacks explaining how the gang came to be and how Laddie/Star also joined. All the Emersons will make appearances (including Grandpa) and we get to see how they interact with Liliana and vise versa. [Also the Frog Bros. Will be making an appearance.]**_

**Okay, oh and just to clarify I for one don't like when characters all of a sudden have a mood swing and decide to be completely different than in the original piece of art from which their from, so if a character is too OC, please let me know. [Also Star is not a bitch in this story or the main antagonist, Liliana just doesn't like her very much and vise versa.]**

**Translations:**

"_Tienes mucho talento." - "You are very talented."_

"_No eres de aqui.." - "You're not from here.."_

"_Y tu nombre?" - "And your name?"_

"_Liliana! Donde estas puta?" - "Liliana! Where are you, you bitch!"_

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lost Boys or any plots/characters/banter associated with the movie. I do own my own original characters and the original plot lines I decide to throw into the movie.**

**A/N: I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

_It had been 3 months._

_Liliana internally sighed at her stupidity, she had honestly believed a complete stranger. And even worse, she had hoped, prayed, that he would return to her and carry out his promise and whisk her away._

"_Look at yourself," she mumbled quietly to herself as she washed the grim from her dirty plates. She took a moment to gingerly touch the dark, swollen mark almost swallowing her right cheek, "acting like a foolish child."_

_Try as she may, her mind would not forget that man. His dark eyes that had sent chills down her spine, and his deep voice that sent her heartbeat soaring at an unhealthy rate. She supposed he was just a figment of her imagination, someone she had conjured up during the ecstasy of her dance. _

"_Something troubles you, mija?" _

_Liliana spun around to face the intruder, her hand clutched to her chest. She slowly calmed down once she saw the feminine figure of her mother._

"_Mama, I didn't hear you come in." She said, ignoring the knowing look her mom sent her. The older woman sighed, pulling down the hood of her cloak to reveal a head of long dark brown and deep chocolate colored orbs. She sat at the small kitchen table, as Liliana scurried to prepare some tea._

"_Honestly, you must be more alert Liliana," She scolded as she watched her daughter start to heat the tea kettle. "It will not always be I who comes to your home uninvited."_

"_I know mama," she replied sitting across from the middle aged woman. "I just have a lot on my mind."_

"_Exactly why I worry," Liliana mentally sighed at her mother. "Woman don't think, we just do."_

"_Well, I have always been out of the norm." She shot back, quickly regretting her words, as her mother's posture stiffened._

_Margarita Amador looked at her only daughter with a broken expression. What she had said was harsh, but true. Liliana was normal child and she would never have a normal, proper life. Mainly because her mother was not a normal person._

_At the tender age of 17, Margarita had fallen in love with an Italian man. He was painstakingly handsome, with honey blonde hair and bright green eyes, and a tender loving smile that Margarita had found herself falling in love with. His name was Elijah and despite the calm sincerity of his name, he was a reckless, impulsive soul but also passionate and so headstrong that he fell in love with Margarita the minute he laid eyes on her. But their love was forbidden. Elijah, was a foreigner and he would soon return to his hometown in the eastern part of the old world. Margarita herself came from a long line of cuaranderas, so it was to no surprise when she herself received her magic at the age of 15. Many of Elijah's own people believed she had bewitched the young traveler into loving her. Many believed he was simply a fool for loving such an unnatural being. Nonetheless, he courted and sought after the young woman. It was not till the eve of his departure did Margarita discover the truth. She was pregnant. _

_Elijah had been ecstatic to know that his love was carrying his child. His happiness was short lived of course as he realized he had to make haste, for their was not much time before his ship sailed and he refused to leave Margarita and his unborn child behind, the same as Elijah's father; Alabaster refused to leave him behind on the native land. When Margarita voiced her concern he had merely smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"_Such stress could not be doing the baby any favors." He chuckled._

_Margarita had allowed herself to smile, though she could not shake the sense of foreboding that weighed heavy in her gut. Elijah could tell his love was worried but he was in high spirits, he would find a way. He knew he would. At that moment an idea had struck him._

"_Come with me." He grinned, grabbing both of her hands in his._

"_What? Are you mad?"_

"_As a bull," He pecked her fingertips meaningfully. "but I'm also madly in love with you."_

"_I just can't leave, Elijah" She resisted, breaking free from his grasp. He sighed._

"_What kind of life could you have here?" He countered, moving around her small room as he spoke, grabbing a satchel and filling it with the things he thought she would need. "We will be happy in Venice, you will love it!"_

_She paused for a moment. "And what of my mother? I am all she has."_

"_Would she not want you to live your life?" He questioned. Throwing a pair of her sandals in the satchel. "She wants you to be happy, no?" In went one of her finer dresses, when a long silence passed without a response Elijah turned around to face her. "Is this not what you want?"_

_She looked at up the boy's broken expression. She realized just that, Elijah was merely a boy. Barely 19 years of age, and she herself had not been 17 long. And even more she was now pregnant, out of wedlock no less! But she loved him so much..._

"_Would it be so bad to spend your life with me?" He asked solemnly. He was scared for her reply, he was very much in love with the young girl. He had never felt this away about another person. He realized he was being brash and bold about the entire situation, but was this not what love was? Taking chances, facing your obstacles head on. The young man was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize a petite hand had grabbed on to his. _

"_I want nothing more," She said, squeezing his hand in hers. "I'm just afraid."_

"_There's nothing to be afraid off, love." He wrapped his arms around the small woman, her small curved body fitting perfectly against his. "I will protect you."_

"_What if you leave me?" She started to cry, burying her head into the crook of his neck. "What if I'm not good en-"_

"_That will never happen." He pulled her back by the shoulders, so she could look into his eyes. "I would rather die first."_

_She didn't speak, just nodded as he pulled her back in his warm embrace._

_Sadly fate had other plans for the two. _

_Elijah had made plans to sneak Margarita aboard the ship,the only one who knew of his plan was his trusted friend Pedro. It was nightfall and the two lovers ran as fast as they could to the heart of the city where the ship lay snugly in port. They had believed they had made it, only to be ambushed by Elijah's fellow shipmates. The men had all been displeased when Elijah had grown closer to the healer's daughter. They had first believed it to be a passing fascination or lust but as the couple became more intimate, they had become weary of just how deep this love ran. And now they we're going to make sure this relationship ended._

_Two men quickly grabbed Margarita away from Elijah's grasp, another pair of men grabbing Elijah as he made to attack the people who held the mother of his child so violently. _

"_Margarita! Let her go!" He yelled, kicking and struggling to free himself. He saw his father make his way through the crowd of men. "Father! Father! Tell them! Let her go!"_

_Alabaster Furero shook his head sadly at his son's pleas. " I'm sorry son, this is how it must be."_

"_No, no you can't do this!" He pleaded further as the men started to drag him towards the ship. "Please I love her! SHE IS CARRYING MY CHILD!"_

_In that moment it was as if time stood still. The men dragging Elijah stopped in their tracks, and Margarita who had been struggling in her captors' arms, stopped moving. Alabaster turned around quickly to face the men beside him._

"_Surely there must be an exception now." He asked the men around him. "He cannot just leave her unwed and expecting." Alabaster was not a cruel man, and if he had been the captain of his shipmates, he would not have minded if Margarita returned to Venice with them. But the captain of the ship, Rufius, saw her as a liability, a threat, a waste of effort and refused her presence. But the circumstances had changed, she was pregnant and he did not raise his son to leave a woman so helpless._

"_This does not change anything." A voice spoke among them. All eyes turned to a dark haired man as he walked leisurely towards Margarita. He gently ran his hand through his long brown beard, his cold brown eyes set on the scared young girl. _

_He chuckled at her scared expression. He stood barely a foot away from the frail girl. He turned around to face Elijah, his voice deep and powerful. "How can there be an exception, if there is no child to be born?" And with that he sent a deep, hard kick into the middle of Margarita's stomach._

"_NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Elijah trashed around like a caged animal, and finally succeeded in breaking free from his shipmate's arms. He ran towards Rufius, sending a hard punch at the older man's jaw. There was a satisfying snap from Rufius's nose as he tumbled to the floor from the force of the attack. _

_Three of Rufius's loyal crew grabbed on to Elijah as he tried to grab Margarita. "Let me go, Damn it! I will stay here! I will stay here, with her!"_

_A deep growl came close by as Rufius picked himself off the ground, his shirt stained red from the amount of blood leaking from his now snapped nose. "You think, after that, I will let you do what you want?" The man growled again. "I should kill you where you stand, boy."_

_He eyed Margarita coldly, making his way towards her again. Elijah quickly took notice and growled himself. "Get away from her!"_

"_If I can't kill you," Rufius pulled Margarita's hair ruthlessly. "She will have to do, won't she?"_

"_No, No! Please I beg of you!" Elijah cried, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Spare her, please, I'll do anything. You have my word"_

"_Very well. No harm will come to her." Rufius smirked, sending a chill down Margarita's spine. He looked to the two men holding her. "Take her away, but get rid of the child first."_

"_No!" Elijah and Margarita cried at the same time. Elijah struggled from his hold and spat at Rufius's feet. "Liar! You said no harm would come to her."_

"_To her my boy, to her. Not the child." He laughed, walking away from the enraged young man as he yelled profanity at him. _

_As if on cue, the two men holding on to Margarita pushed her on to the unforgiving floor. They started to beat the young girl, making sure her stomach too the brunt of their attacks. She screamed in pain as they continued to unmercifully attack her frail body._

"_MARGARITA! MARGARITA!" Elijah yelled to her, the men started to drag his body away. He continued to struggle, his heart breaking as he saw the woman he loved be beaten. This was all his fault. _

"_NO!" Margarita's screams could be heard in the distance, as she wailed for her Elijah, for herself and for her child._

"_MARGARITTAAAA!" _

_Elijah was thrown upon the ship, the last thing he saw before he boarded was the tear and blood stained face of the girl he loved. Her face would haunt him for the rest of her life. He cried painfully, a deep hole now carved in his being. He mourned for Margarita and his child. He had failed them._

***/***

_Margarita moaned painfully as she awoke from her slumber. A wet cloth had been placed on her forehead as she slept, she slowly removed the cloth. She looked around slowly, realizing she now lay in her own room, on her own bed._

"_You are awake."_

_Margarita's mother appeared at the doorway, a sad smile on her face as she watched her broken daughter. It pained her heart to think of what she had gone through the night before. A merchant had found her the following morning and had brought her to her mother once he realized who she was. That had been four days ago._

"_Mama, w-what happened," She shook her head slowly, her hand rubbing her smooth stomach. Her eyes widened, her stomach, her baby!_

"_She's dead." Margarita looked at her mother. A horrified look locked on her face as she processed her mother's words._

"_She?" She put a hand to her mouth, a deep sob rocking her body. She was to have a daughter..and now.., nothing._

"_She can't be dead," Margarita pleaded with her mother. Her daughter was all she had left of Elijah. She cried harder as she thought of him. Without him, who was she really? She was lost without him, he held her together, made her strong. He made her life worth living. And now she was without him and their daughter. "You must do something!"_

"_What would you have me do?"_

"_You can bring her back!" She cried. Struggling to rise out of bed, only for her mother to set a hand on her shoulder holding her in place. "There must be some type of spell."_

"_Those spells come with a price mija, you know that."  
><em>

"_I don't care!" She sobbed, grabbing her mother's hand in hers. "I just want her back, please please mother."_

"_I'm sorry, she is gone." She tried to embrace her, but Margarita pushed her away,a dead look in her eye._

"_If you won't" She looked her mother square in the eye, ignoring the tears that still trailed down her face. "I will find a way."_

_And that dear reader is the true beginning of Liliana's life as the undead._

***/***

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I had a really difficult typing up this story. I had it all typed a week ago, but after re-reading it, I didn't like how it came out and decided to redo it. Six times. But besides that, did everyone enjoy this chapter? I know there was no Lost Boys in this, and to be honest they probably won't appear next chapter either, but we are finally progressing in Liliana's mortal life, starting with her mother and father. This also explains Liliana's appearance, seeing as her father was light skinned and had golden hair with green eyes and her mother has brown eyes and dark brown hair along with brown, tanned skin. Liliana inherits her eye color and lightly bronzed skin from her father, something that will take notice next chapter.**

**Until next time! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lost Boys, or anything pertaining to the movie or franchise. I do own my original characters, and the plot lines I decided to add into the main ark.**

**A/N: I will be releasing the song-master-mix, for this story. I just have to create a banner for it. But by the way, does anyone have any ideas on what actress (known or unknown) would be a best fit for Liliana? Or better yet how do you imagine she looks like?**

_**Is this a dream?  
>If it is, please don't wake me from this high.<strong>_

**1789**

"_Aqui tienes senorita, una libra de los mas fantastico manzanas, que yo tengo."_

_Liliana smiled at the merchant as he handed her, her sack of apples. She had always had a sweet spot for this particular fruit. Sadly she couldn't go buy them as often as she liked because even after spending the majority of her life running away from her past and residing in a(n) new village, very few people would sell her apples, well sell her anything really. So in order for the vendors to not lose business, she had struck a deal with a kind merchant who had agreed to sell her whatever she needed, once the sun went down._

"_Gracias." She walked away, lugging around all the produce she had bought at the market, and headed for home._

_She was so far lost inside her own mind, she didn't notice the lean figure that followed her quietly. Though as if planned, Liliana found herself tripping over her own feet and her satchel going into the air as she fell backwards._

_Before she could feel the impact of the harsh ground she suddenly felt warm, defined arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a firm chest. She looked up to see a grinning blonde, looking down at her._

"_You should be careful" – he smiled big – "you might hurt yourself."_

_She felt all the blood in her body rush to her face as she slowly slipped out of the good looking man's arms. _

"_I'm sorry," she smiled softly, her cheeks turning a faint pink. "I should be more observant."_

_The curly headed blonde watched her carefully, a clenching sensation in his gut becoming stronger as he watched the beauty's blood rush to her cheeks. Oh he could already imagine her blood slipping down his throat as he bit into her smooth neck. Delicious._

"_No worries Miss.." He paused, he already knew her name, since Dwayne had yet to stop talking about the young woman. Plus he already knew much about her from tapping into her mind for the better half of the night._

"_Liliana," she finished for him, he gave her a charming smile and kissed the palm of her hand._

"_My name is Marko." - he leaned back up but had yet to release her hand - "May I ask why you are all alone at this time of night?"_

"_Oh, I was just at the market," she takes back her hand, lifts up her satchel of food and takes out a crisp, red apple._

"_At night," he smiles again, this smile is a lot less charming and almost..sinister. A chill runs down Liliana's spine and she suddenly feels very uncomfortable being alone with Marko._

"_Y-yes, at night." She gives him a shy smile before putting the apple back inside her satchel. "I should really go home, my husband will be upset if I am gone too long."_

"_Oh, so you are married?" He questions, though he was already well aware of her spouse. The poor fool wouldn't be a problem for much longer._

"_Yes," She grabs his hand, ignoring the sensation that travels through her body at his skin on hers, and shakes it in farewell. "Thank you again for helping me."_

"_No trouble at all, Miss Liliana." His hand slowly comes up to touch the upper-side of her cheek, right beneath her eye. Gently tracing the remains of her bruise placed their, his blue eyes sending alarm bells off in her head before he finally realizes her face, the dark look in his eyes melting away as he gave her a huge grin. "Please give my regards to your husband."_

_And like that Liliana was snapped back into the present. She gave him a slow nod of her head, not trusting herself to speak and further embarrass herself in front of Marko. Said man was pleased with her reaction to his touch, he had to restrain himself from taking a bite out of the delectable woman. David would be angry, not to mention Dwayne would ram a stake into his chest._

"_Have a safe night, Miss Liliana." Marko turned around, taking one last look at her his cat like grin still on his lips. "I hope to see you again."_

_She didn't reply, just stood dumbstruck as the blonde walked away into the night. She silently wondered why he carried no lantern, or some type of light source to light his way back home. _

_**Home...**_

"_Mierda!" Liliana cursed as she quickly hurried away in the direction of her home. Oh Alano will surly be angry now..._

*/*

_Santa Carla – Summer of 1887_

Liliana mewled softly as Marko nipped at the skin of her neck carefully. She slowly grabbed the blonde's hand that wasn't gently caressing her, and took one of his blood coated digits into her mouth, using her tongue in a swirling motion in order to clean it off. Marko growled lowly at the sensation and she grinned as she took a different finger into her mouth giving it the same attention.

"We have to s-stop." Liliana panted as Marko ripped her shirt a bit, allowing him to place fevered kisses on the top of her breasts.

"No."

"David is wait- oh," She moaned as Marko took her right breast into his mouth, licking and biting at her nipple. She grabbed the end of his blonde curls, holding his head in place as she continued to writher underneath him.

They continued on like that for almost half an hour, nipping and kissing eachother's bodies. Liliana currently had marko beneath her as she straddled him, kissing down his lean torso. Her shirt was by now long forgotten, it was thrown along with Marko's jacket, somewhere on the beach as the two vampires continued to roll around in the sand in an endless battle of dominance.

Liliana had just reached the top his jeans where his happy trail disappeared when she heard a deep growl run through their mind link. She immediately stopped what she was doing, Marko and her sharing a look and sighing.

"Damn it, David." Marko whined, getting up and grabbing his jacket while tossing the brunette's crop top at her.

"Don't be a baby," she smiled, giving him a deep kiss once she had her shirt on properly. "There's always later."

***/***

**Okay just a little bit of this chapter up for now.  
>I will have the rest up tomorrow. Promise everybody!<strong>

**By the way, please remember that I have no Beta so any mistakes I take full credit for. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
